Electrical connector contacts utilizing separate band contact elements necessarily have very precisely shaped retaining and locating surfaces for positioning and securing the band element to the body of the contact. Such contacts are generally machined in a screw machine so that the necessary precision can be achieved. An example of such a contact is the Contact Socket Assembly manufactured under part number 93-1813-66 by AMP Incorporated of Harrisburg Pa., and which is shown in FIG. 1. There, the contact assembly 10 includes a contact body 12 and a band contact element 14, which is manufactured by AMP Incorporated under the trade name LOUVERTEC. An enlarged view of the end of the contact body 12, with the band contact element removed, is shown in FIG. 2. The contact body 12 includes an inner diameter 16 having a first abutting shoulder 18 at one end thereof and a second abutting shoulder 20 adjacent the free end thereof. The band contact element 14 is inserted into the diameter 16 by urging it against a chamfer 22 formed on the end of the contact body so that the band 14 closes down until it passes through a reduced diameter 24. The band contact element 14 then snaps outwardly to electrically engage the inner diameter 16 of the contact body 12 and is trapped between the two abutting shoulders 18 and 20. Such a machined structure is very effective, especially in cases where the contact body is of substantial bulk to carry relatively high currents. However, these machined contacts are quite expensive to manufacture. What is needed is a contact body that is manufactured by less expensive stamping and forming means yet includes suitable retaining means for receiving and securing the band contact element to the contact body.